Kinderträume
by Myrime
Summary: Er hatte einen Vater, der ihn verabscheut und eine Mutter, die nicht bricht, wie viele Schläge man ihr auch zufügt. Draußen zog ein Sturm auf, aber in ihm herrschte nur Leere. Was konnte er tun? Sequel zu "Mutterliebe".
1. Hoffnungen

Hier kommt also die Fortsetzung zu "Mutterliebe". Es sind wieder etwa drei Kapitel geplant, aber das ist durchaus ausbaufähig.  
>Lasst mich bitte wissen, was ihr davon haltet!<p>

Hoffnungen

„Mum, Mum", Severus Rufe hallten laut durch die Stille des Hauses, aber es war ihm egal. Grinsend polterte er die enge Treppe hinunter, einen zerknitterten Zettel mit wirren Notizen darauf in der Hand.

„Ich weiß jetzt, wie ich Concils Gesetze auf –", seine Stimme erstarb, als er die Tür zum Wohnzimmer aufstieß und den breiten Rücken seines Vaters erblickte.

„Du bringst ihm immer noch dieses Hexenzeug bei?", Tobias drehte sich nicht zu seinem Sohn um, sondern durchbohrte weiterhin seine Frau mit kalten Blicken.

Als keine Antwort kam, schritt er bedrohlich weiter auf sie zu.

„Dad!", sein Schrei ging beinahe in dem Knallen der Ohrfeige unter, die Eileens Wange feuerrot färbte. Aber sie bewegte sich nicht, knickte nicht ein.

„Severus, würdest du deinen Vater und mich bitte für einen Moment alleine lassen.", sie hielt den Kopf hoch erhoben und sprach ruhig, aber in ihren Augen wütete ein Sturm.

Er konnte sich nicht rühren. Er hatte Angst vor seinem Vater, aber noch mehr davor, was passierte, wenn er seine Mutter alleine mit ihm zurückließ.

„Dad, bitte.", er hasste sich dafür, wie schwach seine Stimme klang, wie bittend und hilflos.

„Wag es nicht mich so zu nennen. Ich bin nicht der Vater von Abschaum wie dir."

Severus zuckte zusammen. Er machte den Mund auf, um etwas zu erwidern, aber bevor auch nur ein Ton seine bebenden Lippen verließ, packte Tobias ihn am Arm, hart und unnachgiebig, so wie nie ein Vater sein Kind festhalten sollte.

„Hör mir genau zu. Sollte ich dich noch einmal mit irgendetwas erwischen, dass nach verdammter Hexerei aussieht, wirst du dir wünschen, nie geboren worden zu sein.", sein Griff verstärke sich noch, was dem Jungen ein leises Stöhnen entlockte.

„Und nenn mich nie wieder Dad. Jetzt verschwinde. Ich will dich heute nicht mehr sehen." Mit einem einzigen kraftvollen Stoß schleuderte er den kleinen Körper von sich.

Er drehte sich um und sah nicht, wie sein Sohn schmerzhaft mit dem Türrahmen kollidierte. Aber er bemerkte den bittenden Blick seiner Frau, den diese hinter ihn warf, in der Hoffnung Severus aus dem weiteren Geschehen herauszuhalten.

„Angst um dein Wunderkind?", ihre Augen weiteten sich bei der kalten Amüsiertheit seiner Worte.

„Solltest du auch."

* * *

><p>Severus saß in seinem Zimmer, die Vorhänge zugezogen, um kein Licht hereinzulassen, und die Hände fest auf die Ohren gepresst. Er wollte die schreienden Stimmen seiner Eltern nicht hören, die sich längst fest in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt hatten. Aber schlimmer noch waren die Geräusche von draußen, Kinderrufe, lachende Männer, schwatzende Frauen. Keiner von ihnen wusste, was in diesem Moment unten im Haus geschah. Oder vielleicht wussten sie es, aber es war ihnen egal. Sie hatten ihr eigenes kleines Leben, sie interessierten sich nicht für das Unglück anderer.<p>

Und er hasste sie dafür. Für die Blicke voller Misstrauen, für das mitleidige Lächeln, für das Unverständnis.

Warum tat niemand etwas? Warum bemerkte niemand die schreienden blauen Flecken auf der blassen Haut seiner Mutter oder die düstere Atmosphäre von Gewalt und Verwahrlosung, die über dem ganzen Haus lag?

Waren alle Menschen so feige wie er, der er nicht für sich und Eileen einstehen konnte?

Er war erst sieben Jahre alt und dennoch lastete auf seinem Herz eine Schuld, die er nicht länger zu tragen vermochte.

War er nicht der Grund, für Tobias Zorn? Weil er nicht der Junge war, den er sich gewünscht hatte? Weil er nicht stark genug war, seine Ideale zu erfüllen?

Und dann fragte er sich, ob es nicht besser wäre, wenn er einfach ginge. Niemand würde ihn bemerken. Er hatte Übung darin, unsichtbar zu bleiben. Er könnte gehen und Hilfe suchen, weit weg von ihrem Viertel, in dem alle weg sahen. Vielleicht würde ihm jemand zuhören, wenn er in diese wunderbare Welt ginge, von der seine Mutter ihm erzählt hatte, in der alle waren wie er.

Aber wie sollte er diesen Ort finden? Wer sollte ihm glauben oder sich für seine Geschichte interessieren? Er war ein Niemand, ein kleiner ängstlicher Junge, der an der Rettung der Welt scheiterte, noch bevor er den ersten Schritt unternommen hatte.

Langsam stand er auf und zog den Vorhang ein wenig zurück. Draußen zog ein Sturm auf, die Wolken waren so dunkel, wie seine Augen, aber in ihm herrschte nur Leere, die er nicht zu füllen vermochte. Nicht durch die Mauern, die er um sich errichtet hatte, und die dennoch nicht ausreichten, ihn zu schützen.

Ohne einen festen Entschluss gefasst zu haben, öffnete er das Fenster und kletterte mit geschickten Bewegungen auf das Dach hinaus und von dort nach unten, in den verwilderte Garten hinter ihrem Haus. Auch im Schlaf könnte er den Abstieg ohne Probleme bewältigen, war er doch der einzige Fluchtweg, wenn sein Vater im Erdgeschoss wütete.

Er wusste nicht, wohin, also ließ er sich treiben, ließ seine Beine laufen, wohin sie wollten, nur weg von dem Schrecken, der hinter ihm lag. Er schloss die Augen, um nichts zu sehen, um die Welt um ihn zu vergessen.

Am Fluss machte er halt. Mit jeder Sekunde, die er auf das Wasser starrte, schien das Gewicht auf seinen Schultern ein wenig abzunehmen, als würden sie mit dem dunklen Wasser davon getragen werden. Es war seltsam friedlich, trotz des schweren Donners, der im Hintergrund zu hören war.

Severus blieb auch sitzen, als es zu regnen begann. Er spürte nicht die Kälte der Tropfen, die eine Kleidung durchtränkten, hörte nicht das ohrenbetäubende Prasseln. Alles was er sah, war das Bild seines wütenden Vaters und seiner Mutter, die nicht brach, wie viele Schläge man ihr auch zufügte.

„Ich bin früher auch immer ans Wasser gegangen, wenn mich etwas beschäftigte."

Severus erschrak nicht, als er plötzlich Eileens Stimmte hinter sich hörte. Er sagte nichts, sondern klopfte nur leicht auf den Boden neben ihn.

„In Hogwarts gibt es einen riesigen See. Ich war oft dort, um nachzudenken.", sie setzte sich und legte einen Arm um die Schultern ihres Sohnes, als wolle sie ihn warm halten.

„Der Gemeinschaftsraum von Slytherin liegt direkt darunter und in manchen Räumen gibt es Fenster, durch die man diese fremde Welt beobachten kann. Es wird dir gefallen. Magie ist etwas Faszinierendes."

Dann wiederholte sie es noch einmal, fast wie ein Mantra, um sich selbst von der Richtigkeit dieser Aussage zu überzeugen, um den Glauben daran nicht zu verlieren.

„Magie ist wirklich etwas Faszinierendes."

„D- Tobias ist anderer Meinung."

Plötzlich kam wieder etwas Leben in seine Mutter.

„Er hat Unrecht. Hörst du? Er versteht nichts von unserer Welt. Du darfst ihm nicht glauben. Er hat Angst vor dem Unbekannten. Er –"

„Ich habe Angst vor ihm. Um dich."

Sie verstummte augenblicklich.

„Oh, Severus, es tut mir so leid!"

„Nein.", seine Stimme klang fest, stärker, als er sich fühlte. „Mir tut es leid. Ich bin reingeplatzt, ohne mich davon zu überzeugen, dass er nicht da ist. Ich habe ihn wütend gemacht, obwohl ich weiß, dass er Magie hasst. Ich bin schuld, dass er dir wehgetan hat."

Er legte den Kopf an die Schulter seiner Mutter und für einen Moment herrschte nur das ununterbrochene Geräusch des Regens, der ungerührt vom Himmel fiel.

„Wir müssen etwas tun, Mum. Irgendetwas. So kann es doch nicht weitergehen."

Sie drückte ihn fest an sich.

„Wir müssen vorsichtiger sein, Severus. Aber aufhören werden wir nicht. Er wird dich nicht aus unserer Welt heraushalten. Versprich mir nur, dass du dich nicht in Gefahr bringst? Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn dir etwas passiert."

Sie hätte gerne hinzugefügt, dass sie zurecht kam, aber sie konnte nicht lügen, nicht in diesem Augenblick.

„Warum wehrst du dich nicht gegen ihn? Warum verhext du ihn nicht?"

Sie antwortete nicht. Was sollte sie schon sagen? Dass es ihr falsch vorkam, den Mann zu bedrohen, für den sie ihr gesamtes Leben aufgegeben hatte, mit dem sie um jeden Preis zusammen sein wollte? Sie hörte sein unausgesprochenes ‚Warum tust du mir das an?', aber sie konnte nicht sagen, was er hören wollte.

„Liebst du ihn noch?", er flüsterte fast, aber sie verstand seine Worte so klar, als hätte er sie direkt in ihr Herz gemeißelt. Aber sie blieb stumm.

Severus blickte sie an und sah, trotz des Regens, die Tränen, die ihr die Wangen herunterliefen. Er nickte, wie als Antwort auf eine Frage, die ununterbrochen in seinem Innern wiedergehallt war.

Dann stand er auf, drückte ihre Hand und sagte leise: „Es tut mir leid."

Als er gegangen war, stieg ein düsteres Lachen in ihr auf. Es wäre ihre Aufgabe gewesen, diese Worte zu sagen, ihre Pflicht, Severus mit allen Mitteln zu verteidigen.

Warum konnte sie es nicht? Hatte sie nicht geschworen, ihn zu beschützen?

Wann war ihr kleiner Junge so erwachsen geworden?

Wann hatte sie mit ihrem Sohn die Rollen getauscht?


	2. Versprechen

„Du kannst nicht hier draußen schlafen."

„Warum nicht?"

„Es ist November. Es friert nachts. Und es soll heute noch regnen."

Der Junge wischte den Einwand seiner Freundin mit einer unwirschen Bewegung beiseite.

„Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich hier übernachte."

„Das war im Sommer. Jetzt ist Herbst.", ihre Wangen waren gerötet. Sie hatten fast den gleichen Farbton angenommen wie ihr Haar. Entschlossen versuchte sie ihr Gegenüber von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen.

„Letztes Mal war es vielleicht ein Abenteuer. Aber da bestand auch nicht die Gefahr, dass wir am Boden festfrieren."

Er hob eine Augenbraue, etwas, dass er mit seinen zehn Jahren schon meisterlich beherrschte.

„Wer redet von ‚wir'? Du gehst natürlich nach Hause."

„Nein. Ich lasse dich nicht hier."

Er seufzte. Schwer und ungeduldig, als würde es irgendetwas ändern.

„Es geht einfach nicht, Sev. Du kannst nicht hier draußen bleiben!"

_Warum nicht? Es ist überall besser als zuhause._

Natürlich sprach er seine bitteren Gedanken nicht aus. Lily wusste nicht, wie schlimm es im Haus der Snapes zuging, wenn die Dunkelheit alle neugierigen Blicke ablenkte. Und sie wusste nicht, dass es nicht die erste kalte Nacht sein würde, die er hier am Fluss verbrachte, an ihrem geheimen Platz, der durch alte Weiden von Wind und Sicht geschützt war. Der perfekte Ort, um der Realität für einen Moment zu entkommen.

„Es ist schon in Ordnung, Lily. Gestern war es nicht besonders kalt. Also wird es auch heute nicht so schlimm werden."

„Ich gehe nicht weg. Wenn du darauf bestehst hierzubleiben, wirst du mich und mein Gejammer ertragen müssen. Und Mum wird dich umbringen, wenn ich krank werde."

Ihre Augen funkelten siegesgewiss. Sie wusste, er würde nie etwas tun, dass sie in Schwierigkeiten oder auch nur Unannehmlichkeiten bringen würde.

Ergeben hob er die Hände.

„In Ordnung. Ich gehe. Aber nicht sofort. Eine kurze Weile wirst du mir noch gönnen oder?"  
>Sie lächelte. „Nicht so lange. Mum und Dad werden sich Sorgen machen, wenn ich nicht rechtzeitig zuhause bin. Und deine Eltern auch."<p>

Er verbarg sein Gesicht hinter seinen Haaren. Er wollte nicht, dass sie seine Augen sah, die Angst darin, die Bitterkeit. Zur Antwort nickte er nur unbestimmt mit dem Kopf.

Sie war so naiv. Ihre Welt war hell und bunt und freundlich. Sie hatte Menschen, die sich um sie sorgten, Freunde, die mit ihr lachten und sie bewunderten.

Woher sollte sie wissen, dass es anderen nicht so ging? Dass es seinen Eltern egal war, ob er nach Hause kam und wann?

Er wollte nicht, dass das Wissen darum sie belastete, dass das Reinste und Beste in seinem Leben mit in die Schatten hinab gezogen wurde, die ihn ununterbrochen begleiteten.

„Geh ruhig schon. Ich will nicht, dass du Ärger bekommst."

Sie lachte und der Ton ließ sein Herz flattern, wie nie etwas zuvor.

„Damit legst du mich nicht rein. Ich bringe dich nach Hause, damit du mir nicht abhaust und die Abenteuer ganz alleine erlebst."

_Welch ein Abenteuer das Überleben doch ist._

Er stand auf und reichte ihr seine Hand, um ihr aufzuhelfen.

„Dann wollen wir deine Eltern nicht warten lassen."

Sie legten einen Teil des Weges schweigend zurück. Alle Mädchen, die Severus kannte, mussten ununterbrochen reden und flüstern und kichern. Natürlich war Lily nicht wie andere Mädchen. Mit ihr war alles so leicht. Mit ihr konnte er lachen und Worte kamen so leicht zu ihm, als hätten sie schon immer auf die Gelegenheit gewartet, seinem Kopf zu entkommen. Aber ebenso verstanden sie sich, ohne etwas zu sagen, ohne große Erklärungen zu machen. Sie passten zusammen, waren eine Einheit. _Sie war perfekt._

An der Kreuzung, die zu Lilys Viertel führte, blieben sie stehen.

„Geh schon. Ich kann dich um diese Zeit nicht mehr alleine herumlaufen lassen."

Wieder lachte sie ihr wunderbares, glockenhelles Lachen.

„Nichts da. Ich habe versprochen dich nach Hause zu bringen und das tue ich. Wie soll ich sonst sicherstellen, dass du nicht wieder zum Fluss zurückgehst?"

Er hob die Rechte du legte sie über sein Herz.

„Ich schwöre dir, ich werde nach Hause gehen und in meinem eigenen Bett schlafen. Keine Sorge, ich halte, was ich verspreche. Und wenn mein Leben davon abhängt."

Zumindest alles, was er ihr versprach. Wie könnte er auch nicht?

Sie gab sich geschlagen. Nicht, weil sie Angst hatte, in der Dämmerung alleine zu sein. Nein, Lily Evans hatte vor nichts und niemand Angst. Sie war nicht wie ihre Schwester. Aber sie wusste, die durfte Severus nicht zu sehr belagern. Er hatte nie etwas gesagt, aber sie vermutete, dass er es zuhause nicht so leicht hatte wie sie.

„Sehen wir uns morgen?"

Er nickte, froh, dass er sie nicht weiter überzeugen musste. Niemals wollte er sie in die Nähe seines Vaters bringen, wollte sich nicht anhören müssen, wie er über sie sprechen und ihn verhöhnen würde. Nein, er trennte beide Welten sorgsam voneinander ab.

„Pass auf dich auf." Mit diesen Worten umarmte sie ihn, und ihm schien, als würde die Erde für einen Moment still stehen, bevor sie sich langsam, zögernd wieder in Bewegung setzte, ein wenig euphorischer vielleicht.

Im Weggehen drehte sie sich noch einmal um.

„Gute Nacht, Sev. Bis morgen!"

Im Haus brannte kein Licht. In ihm keimte die leise Hoffnung, dass sein Vater nicht da sei, dass er ausgegangen war und erst wiederkommen würde, wenn er längst in seinem Zimmer verschwunden war. Doch sobald er die Vordertür leise hinter sich geschlossen hatte, wusste er, dass alles Hoffen vergeben war. Es war wie eine düstere Vorahnung, als läge seine dunkle Präsenz in der Luft, die das Atmen schwerer machte und das Herz verlangsamte, bis es nur noch ein mühsames Zittern war. Als würde es so wenig Geräusche wie möglich machen wollen, um unbemerkt zu bleiben.

„Wo warst du?"

Er hatte getrunken. Nicht genug, um sämtliche Kontrolle zu verlieren, aber dennoch so viel, dass ihn ein falsches Wort, eine einzige unbedachte Bewegung zum Explodieren bringen konnte.

„Spazieren." Er hatte keine Freunde. Es hätte also keinen Sinn, zu behaupten, er hätte sich mit jemandem getroffen.

„Ein Snape geht nicht spazieren."

Severus schloss die Augen.

_Nein, ein Snape sitzt in irgendeiner Kneipe und trinkt sich besinnungslos, um später seiner Familie die Hölle auf Erden zu bereiten._

„Wo ist Mum?"

„Du hast mir nicht geantwortet. Wo warst du?" Tobias machte einen Schritt auf seinen Sohn zu, der, obwohl er nicht sehr sicher auf den Beinen war, bedrohlich wirkte. Severus wich instinktiv ein Stück zurück. Egal wie viel sein Vater getrunken hatte, seine Fäuste erreichten immer ihr Ziel.

„Ich war wirklich nur etwas draußen.", er hasste, wie schwach seine Stimme klang, wie sehr er sich bemühte, sich zu verteidigen.

Er schloss die Augen, als er die Hand kommen sah, und zuckte nicht zusammen, als sie traf.

„Lüg mich nicht an."

„Ich lüge nicht. Ich war unten am Fluss und habe nachgedacht."

Tobias schubste den Jungen aus dem Weg und ging in Richtung Küche.

„Du bist genauso schwach wie deine erbärmliche Mutter. Du widerst mich an. Verschwinde!"

Ich _widere_ dich_ an?_

Beinahe hätte er gelacht. Aber es war besser, seinen Vater in diesem Zustand nicht weiter zu verärgern. Also folgte er dessen Befehl und beeilte sich die Treppen hinauf zu kommen.

Vor der Tür zum Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern zögerte er einen Moment. Dann klopfte er leise und ging hinein.

„Mum? Ich bin wieder da."

Eileen lag auf dem Bett, den Kopf dem Fenster zugewandt, dessen Vorhänge fest zugezogen waren. Sie blickte nicht auf, als ihr Sohn sprach, sondern klopfte nur sacht neben sich auf die Matratze. Er folgte ihrer Einladung.

„Erzähl mir von ihr. Erzähl mir, wie sie ist und wovon ihr redet. Erzähl mir alles."

Ihre Stimme klang schwach, abgekämpft und ihre Augen öffneten sich nicht, als wären sie nicht bereit der Welt schon wieder entgegen zu blicken.

Er verstand das besser als kein anderer. Und so schloss er die seinen ebenfalls und begann zu erzählen. Von dem Mädchen, dass sein Herz im Sturm erobert hatte. Von seinen roten Haaren, die ihm wie lodernde Flammen erschienen und ihr Temperament widerspiegelten. Von ihrem Lachen, dass ihn an Frühlingswind erinnerte und seine Sorgen forttrieb. Von ihrem Versteck am Fluss, in dem sie sich nach der Schule trafen und dass der einzige Ort war, an dem er sich sicher fühlte. Von der fremden Familie, die ihre Kinder liebte. Von dem Leuchten in ihren Augen, wenn sie von ihren Eltern sprach. Von der Leidenschaft, mit der sie Klavier gespielt hatte, einmal, als sie ihn eingeladen hatte, in das freundliche Haus, dass sie ihr Heim nannte. Von der Melodie, die sich in seinem Innern festgesetzt hatte, die ihm das Gefühl verlieh Fliegen zu können.

Und bei jedem Wort, das er sprach, lächelte er, frei und sorglos, wie er es noch nicht oft getan hatte.

Als er keine Worte mehr fand, das Wunder zu beschreiben, dass er in ihr gefunden hatte, schwiegen sie. Eileen nahm die Hand ihres Sohnes und sagte langsam, wie um ihn der Wichtigkeit der Sätze zu überzeugen: „Bewahre sie dir. Bewahr dir diese Freundschaft. Und beschütze sie, draußen in der Welt. Schwöre mir, Severus, schwöre mir und dir selbst, dass du sie um jeden Preis beschützen wirst. Welche Gefahren auch immer auf euch warten werden. Sie ist jedes Opfer wert!"

Und in die Stille hinein schwor er es. Seiner Mutter, sich selbst und dem Mädchen mit den flammend roten Haaren, dem er sein Herz geschenkt hatte.


	3. Freiheit

So, damit beende ich auch Kinderträume. Ich habe noch ein Sequel geplant, über die Zeit in Hogwarts.  
>Ich freue mich über Reviews ;)<p>

* * *

><p>Es brauchte nur einen leichten Stoß gegen eine Steinwand, um die kalte Welt hinter sich zu lassen und eine neue, wunderschöne, von Freiheit umarmte zu betreten. Das erste Funkeln hinter den grauen Steinen hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit von dem wunderlichen Verschwinden der Mauer abgelenkt, und das erste fröhliche Kinderlachen ließ sein Herz höher schlagen.<p>

Severus hätte sich gerne bei seiner Mutter für die rauen Worte entschuldigt, die er ihr vor ein paar Minuten an den Kopf geworfen hatte, aber das Bild vor ihm ließ ihn nicht los. Er hatte protestiert, als sie ihn in den dunklen Pub gezogen hatte, aus Angst, sie hätte es sich anders überlegt oder, schlimmer noch, hätte entschieden, dass Tobias mitkommen solle. Aber nein, sie waren einfach hindurch gegangen, in einen Hinterhof und dann… hierher.

Er suchte die Hand seiner Mutter und drückte sie fest. Zum Dank und um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass das hier real war. Vor ihm lag der Ort, nach dem er sich sein ganzes Leben gesehnt hatte. Es war besser als alle Geschichten, die er kannte. Menschen strömten in seltsamen Roben umher, fremde Tiere im Gepäck, mit mehr Tüten in den Händen, als ein einziger Mensch tragen können sollte. Die Geschäfte warben mit Postern, die sich bewegten, die leuchteten und sprachen. Ja, die Gebäude selbst schienen vor lauter Magie zu pulsieren.

„Komm, Severus. Wir haben viel zu erledigen."

Die Stimme seiner Mutter, riss ihn aus seiner Starre. Er hätte wohl noch Stunden an dieser Stelle stehen können, die Szenerie vor ihm beobachtend, aber jetzt hielt ihn nichts mehr. Aufgeregt lief er los, nicht auf Eileen wartend, die ihrem Sohn mit einem glücklichem Lächeln folgte. Vielleicht hätte sie ihn schon eher hier her bringen sollen, einfach um seine Freude zu sehen. Aber sie wusste gut genug, wie schwer es war wieder in die Realität zurückzukehren.

* * *

><p>„Sev? Bist du hier?" Lily rannte den kleinen Hügel vor dem Fluss hinab, eine Tasche fest vor den Bauch gedrückt. „Sev?"<p>

Völlig außer Atem kam sie an ihrem geheimen Ort zwischen den Weiden an und begrüßte ihren grinsenden Freund mit einer stürmischen Umarmung.

„Ich dachte schon, ihr kommt nie zurück."

Sie lachte ihr glockenhelles Lachen und schüttelte den Kopf, als müsste sie ihre Gedanken ordnen.

„Es war… großartig. Am liebsten wär ich nie wieder weggegangen, aber Petunia hat gemeckert und sie ist ja schon die ganze Zeit so komisch, weil ich eine Hexe bin und sie nicht. Und dann hat Dad uns ein Eis gekauft bei Florean Fortescue und sie wollte es erst nicht, aber dann hat es doch geschmeckt. Ehrlich, ich habe nie etwas Besseres gegessen. Und dann waren wir bei Eeylops und wir haben eine Eule gekauft. Ich habe noch nie so viele –"

Sie stoppte abrupt, als sie schallendes Gelächter von ihrem Freund hörte.

„Was?"

„Nichts. Es ist nur… Es ist wunderbar, nicht?"

Sie setzten sich an den Fluss und eine Weile sagte niemand etwas. Beide hingen sie schweigend ihren Gedanken nach.

„Zwei Wochen noch."

„Ja. Zwei Wochen, dann sind wir frei."

Lily erwiderte nichts, sondern griff nur nach seiner Hand.

Dann sprang sie plötzlich auf.

„Ich habe etwas mitgebracht."  
>„Kuchen von deiner Mum?", sie lachte über seinen hoffnungsvollen Ton.<p>

„Nein, besser!"

Sie suchte in ihrer Tasche und holte mit einer fast ehrfürchtigen Geste ein längliches Päckchen heraus.

Severus beugte sich vor. „Ist er das?"

Lily nickte nur und machte sich daran, den kleinen Kasten zu öffnen. Und darin lagen in ihrer ganzen Pracht 10 ¼ Zoll feinsten Weidenholzes.

Sie nahm ihn in die Hand und sofort wurden die beiden Kindergesichter von rotgoldenen Funken beleuchtet.

„Hast du schon Sprüche ausprobiert?"

„Nein. Bin sofort hierhergekommen. Aber ich habe ein paar Bücher mitgebracht."

Zauberkunst, Verwandlung, Hogwarts: Eine Geschichte. Die Welt der unbegrenzten Möglichkeiten lag ihnen offen.

„Meine Mum hat gesagt in Zauberkunst lernen wir als erstes Sachen zum Schweben zu bringen. Wingodia… oder so etwas.", er griff nach den dicken Buch und wenige Augenblicke später schauten sie gebannt auf die Beschreibung des Zaubers.

„Los, probier es aus."

Lily konzentrierte sich, las die Anweisungen und probte die Bewegung einmal. Dann sprach sie die beiden Worte mit leiser Stimme.

„_Wingardium leviosa._", und es funktionierte. Einfach so. Der Stock, den sie ausgesucht hatten schwebte einige Zentimeter über den Boden und er folgte jeder ihrer Handbewegungen.

Severus Lachen unterbrach ihre Konzentration und der Stock fiel reglos zu Boden, aber das trübte ihr Grinsen nicht.

„Das ist Wahnsinn! Hier, versuch du es auch mal."

Er zögerte. „Ich habe meinen nicht mit. Hab ihn … vergessen."

Natürlich nicht. Aber seine Mutter hatte ihn, zusammen mit sämtlichen anderen Einkäufen, im Keller verstaut, fein säuberlich in ihrem alten Schulkoffer verstaut. Er hatte erst protestiert, aber dann fiel ihm ein wie sein Vater das letzte Mal reagiert hatte, als er sie erwischt hatte. Um nichts in der Welt wollte er erneut den Streit zwischen seinen Eltern aufflammen lassen, ob er nach Hogwarts gehen dürfe oder nicht. Für einen Moment sah er den Abend wieder vor Augen, hörte seinen Vater toben und seine Mutter ebenso laut antworten, er sah die Wut und die Verzweiflung die dort aufeinander prallten, und er spürte noch immer die blauen Flecken, die er sich zugezogen hatte, als er sich vor Eileen gestellt hatte. Was für eine törichte Idee, aber immer noch weniger schmerzhaft, als tatenlos daneben zu stehen.

Lily bemerkte den abwesenden Blick ihres Freundes und legte ihm kurzerhand ihren Zauberstab in die Hand, um ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

„Nimm meinen. Wir sind beste Freunde, also wird er auch bei dir funktionieren."

Er war sich da nicht so sicher. Trotzdem hob er zögerlich den Arm.

Er brauchte drei Anläufe, was Lily nur noch breiter grinsen ließ, aber ihm machte es nichts aus. Die Magie die durch seinen Körper strömte war das beste Gefühl, dass er sich vorstellen konnte – nach Lilys warmer Hand in seiner, natürlich.

Glücklich machte er sich wieder über die Bücher her. Ihm war egal, ob er zu spät nach Hause kommen würde. Sein Vater wurde auch wegen geringerer Dinge wütend.

Zwei Wochen noch, bis er frei war. Zwei Wochen, bis er das Haus in Spinner's End für ein ganzes wunderbares Schuljahr lang vergessen konnte. Zwei Wochen, bis ihn niemand mehr anschreien würde, einfach, weil er da war. Und zwei Wochen, bis er seine Mutter nicht mehr weinen sehen müsste.

Kopfschüttelnd vertrieb er den Gedanken aus seinem Kopf.

„_Wingardium Leviosa._" Es war so einfach. Zwei Worte, die Freiheit verhießen.

* * *

><p>Der Bahnhof war voller Leute, aber, so weit Severus das einschätzen konnte, waren größtenteils Muggel unterwegs. Er sah ein oder zwei Leute in langen Umhängen, aber keine Familien mit Eulen und großen Schulkoffern.<p>

Vielleicht hatten sie es verpasst, vielleicht waren sie zu spät und der Zug war bereits abgefahren. Angst ergriff ihn. Die letzten beiden Wochen waren fürchterlich gewesen und er hatte jede Gelegenheit genutzt, das Haus zu verlassen, um dem konstanten Geschrei seiner Eltern zu entgehen. Der Gedanke wieder zurück zu müssen…

„Siehst du dort vorne die Mauer? Da müssen wir durch."

Skeptisch blickte er seine Mutter an. „Die ist aus Stein."

„Illusionszauber.", sie grinste und für einen Moment sah sie so jung und sorglos aus, dass er sie kaum wiedererkannte.

„Schau, da geht gerade jemand durch."

Sie hatte Recht. Ein etwas älteres Mädchen lief mit ihrem Gepäckwagen schnell auf die Mauer zu. Bevor Severus die Augen schließen konnte, um den unvermeidbaren Aufprall nicht sehen zu müssen, verschwand sie einfach. Aufgeregt packte er seinen Koffer fester und drehte sich noch einmal zu seiner Mutter um, die ihm nur aufmunternd zunickte.

Und weg war er. Die Augen fest auf sein Ziel gerichtet, das flaue Gefühl im Bauch ignorierend. Das Mädchen hatte es geschafft. Und er konnte zaubern, was sollte also schief gehen. Und dann, ganz plötzlich, stand er auf einem anderen Bahnsteig. Hunderte Menschen mit Umhängen und Roben wuselten durcheinander, Eulen schrien und Katzen sträubten sich gegen ihre engen Gefängnisse. Kinder lachten und redeten bunt durcheinander, tauschten sich über ihre Ferien aus oder verabschiedeten sich von ihren Eltern, die ihnen letzte Ratschläge für das neue Jahr erteilten.

Davon hatte er geträumt.

Er merkte nicht, dass seine Mutter ungewöhnlich lange brauchte, um zu ihm durch die Absperrung zu kommen oder das ihre Augen dunkler waren, als noch Momente zuvor. Er beobachtete das wunderbare Chaos um ihn und als er endlich Lily entdeckte, die mit ihrem Gepäck auf ihn zukam, hielt ihn nichts mehr.

„Na los, Severus. Geh nur, bevor kein Abteil mehr frei ist.", er umarmte seine Mutter und steckte in die Berührung all die Dinge, die er nicht aussprechen wollte und konnte.

_Pass auf dich auf. Lass dich nicht unterkriegen. Sei stark bis ich wieder da bin._

Sie lächelte, als hätte sie sein Gedanken gehört.

„Genieß die Zeit, mein Kleiner. Mach mich Stolz."

Und weg waren sie. Auf den Weg in eine neue Welt.

Die beiden Kinder tauchten in dem Meer an Menschen unter. Sie hielten einander an der Hand, ein leuchtendes Lachen auf den Gesichtern.

Es war Wirklichkeit. Der Zug, die Schule, die Magie. Und sie waren ein Teil davon.

Severus war sich sicher, dass nun alles gut werden würde.

Zuhause war er immer ein Außenseiter gewesen, ein Freak und ein Streber. Aber hier war er unter seinesgleichen. Er würde lernen können, was er wollte. Und Freunde finden, die waren wie er. Er würde nicht mehr allein sein. Er war frei.

Er war froh, die Hölle zu verlassen, die sein Heim geworden war, und das Monster, das darin hauste. Nicht wissend, dass eben jenes Monster in diesem Moment auf die geschlossene Tür starrte, Tränenspuren auf den Wangen und sich fragte, wie es so weit kommen konnte, wie er es nur hatte zulassen können, dass zu verlieren, was ihm einmal am wichtigsten gewesen war. Tobias griff nach der Flasche, die neben ihm stand, immer griffbereit, von der er sich Vergessen erhoffte, auch wenn er wusste, dass der Alkohol nur den rasenden Zorn in ihm wecken würde, den er nicht beherrschen konnte. Und er hatte Angst.

Nein, Severus dachte nicht an seinen Vater. Auch nicht an seine Mutter, die immer noch auf dem Bahnsteig stand und dem Zug hinterher sah, der längst aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden war, die Hände fest zusammengeballt und mit Tränen in den Augen.

Er wusste nicht, dass sie in diesem Augenblick voll Trauer an ihn dachte. Woher sollte er von den Vorwürfen wissen, die sie sich machte. Sie hatte ihm von Hogwarts erzählt. Von ihrer Welt. Von diesem wunderbaren Ort. Sie hatte ihm erzählt, dass die Slytherins wie eine Familie waren, ein starker Zusammenschluss nach außen. Sie hatte ihm weisgemacht, dass er genau dort hinein passe, weil er so klug war.

Was sie ihm nicht erzählt hatte war, dass er dort niemals wirklich akzeptiert werden würde. Weil sie zugelassen hatte, dass ihr Blut verunreinigt wurde. Er würde ein Außenseiter sein. Er würde merken, dass sie diese Welt kein bisschen von ihrer unterschied.

Er würde leiden, und es war ihre Schuld. Weil sie selbst dem Ideal nachtrauerte, dass sie in ihren Träumen sah, wenn sie an ihre alte Heimat dachte, Ein Ideal, dass auf ewig unerreicht geblieben ist.

Aber er war so glücklich gewesen, so voller Hoffnung.

Wer war sie, dass sie diese Freude zerstören könnte?

Sie schloss die Augen, um die Tränen zurückzuhalten, die ihre Sicht verschleierten.

Er würde es schaffen. Er war stark, stärker als sie.

Und vielleicht, irgendwann, würden sie über ihre Sorgen lachen.


End file.
